NCT Drabbles
by eviloshhd
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek NCT. (Multi-pairing, mostly jaeyong and luwoo)


**The Prince and His Object of Fondness**

 **.**

 **.**

Lahir sebagai putra bungsu dalam keluarga kerajaan membuat hidup Taeyong dipenuhi aturan ketat yang membentuk kepribadiannya menjadi sedikit tertutup. Berbicara hanya jika dirasa perlu, terlatih untuk menurut dan tidak pernah membantah. Taeyong terlatih untuk tidak menginginkan apapun dalam hidup.

Bahkan dalam hal pasangan hidup, Taeyong dilarang untuk memilihnya sendiri. Semua sudah diatur sejak dia lahir dan dia hanya tinggal menjalani. Meskipun begitu, Taeyong masih sempat menaruh rasa penasaran, akan seperti apa pasangan hidupnya nanti? Apakah gadis tersebut akan mampu membuat hatinya merasakan perasaan-perasaan aneh seperti apa yang ia baca di novel-novel romansa milik kerajaan? Taeyong tidak sabar menunggu dia berumur lima belas tahun.

Usia lima belas tahun umumnya adalah saat di mana keluarga kerajaan mengumumkan calon pasangan hidup mereka. Namun, ada sedikit kasus yang berbeda untuk Taeyong, di saat kerajaan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas, Raja dan Ratu tidak menyinggung calon pasangan hidupnya sama sekali. Hal itu berlanjut hingga Taeyong menginjak usianya yang kedua puluh dua, tiga tahun sebelum usia wajib anggota kerajaan untuk menikah. Sampai saat itu, Taeyong sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang sosok yang akan mendampingi hidupnya sampai akhir.

Dan dalam rentang waktu tersebut, Taeyong untuk pertama kali tidak dapat menahan hatinya untuk menginginkan sesuatu.

Dia menginginkan Jung Jaehyun.

Jung Jaehyun adalah putra keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Keluarganya menjalankan salah satu bisnis milik kerajaan yang membuatnya kerap kali menginjakkan kaki ke istana. Terkadang raja juga memang sengaja mengundang keluarga mereka untuk makan malam dan membicarakan beberapa hal terkait bisnis dititipkan ke Keluarga Jung.

Taeyong tidak ingat apakah dia pernah berbicara dalam pertemuan-pertemuan itu, yang dia ingat hanyalah suara Jaehyun yang manis layaknya madu saat dia dengan antusias menjelaskan rencana masa depan perusahaan yang ia bantu kelola. Taeyong terpesona, namun ia lebih banyak menundukkan kepala. Ia takut jika ia memandang lesung pipit Jaehyun lebih lama, dia akan semakin jatuh cinta.

Kesempatan untuk dirinya berakhir bersama Jaehyun sangat tipis dan hampir tidak ada. Keduanya sama-sama laki-laki. Keluarganya juga masih memegang teguh budaya kuno di mana sebuah pernikahan harus dilaksanakan antara laki-laki dan perempuan sekalipun negara mereka sudah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Taeyong berusaha menahan hatinya agar tidak jatuh lebih dalam, namun sepertinya akan sangat sulit dilakukan jika frekuensi kunjungan Jaehyun ke istana semakin sering sehingga membuatnya kerap kali mengintip kehadiran yang lebih muda di balik tirai serambi kamarnya.

Jung Jaehyun benar-benar telah merebut hatinya.

 **oOo**

Taeyong suka menenggelamkan dirinya dalam buku jika tidak ada kegiatan kerajaan yang mewajibkannya untuk hadir. Bisa dibilang, perpustakaan adalah kamar kedua baginya. Jika dia tidak berada di kamar, bisa dipastikan dia berada di perpustakaan kerajaan.

Kali ini buku politik menjadi pilihannya untuk menambah ilmu. Sekalipun dia bukan pewaris tahta, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengetahui strategi politik yang mungkin bisa membantu kakaknya dalam menentukan kebijakan kerajaan nanti. Di tengah fokusnya dengan buku yang ia genggam, ia mendengar pintu perpusatakaan dibuka dengan pelan. Awalnya Taeyong tidak acuh, dia berpikir mungkin itu adalah salah satu pegawai istana. Tetapi ketika seseorang itu menempatkan diri duduk di depannya, Taeyong mendongak dan untuk pertama kalinya Taeyong merasa terkejut dan gugup.

"Tuan Jung?" Taeyong berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Jaehyun saja, Yang Mulia." Jaehyun tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong mengulang dan Jaehyun mengangguk senang. "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Tidak ada, Yang Mulia. Hanya ingin bertemu tunangan saya saja."

"Oh," Untuk kedua kalinya Taeyong terkejut. Jung Jaehyun bertunangan dengan anggota kerajaan? Kenapa dia baru tahu? Apa Jaehyun bertunangan dengan salah satu sepupunya? Tetapi sepanjang pengetahuannya, dari seluruh sepupunya yang belum memiliki tunangan, seluruhnya masih berada di bawah umur. Taeyong pada akhirnya berbicara lagi, kali ini untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. "Siapa?"

"Anda."

"Hah?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lagi, kali ini terlihat sedikit main-main. "Sebenarnya, Raja dan ayah saya telah berjanji untuk menikahkan kita bahkan sejak kita masih kecil, Yang Mulia. Namun karena ini pertama kalinya kerajaan akan mengadakan pernikahan sesama jenis, kerajaan menjadi sedikit merahasiakannya. Oleh karena itu pada perayaan ulang tahun Anda yang kelima belas, kerajaan tidak mengumumkan apapun. Raja ingin kita langsung menikah ketika Anda sudah menginjak usia dua puluh lima, tanpa pesta pertunangan. Ini adalah inisiatif saya sendiri untuk menemui Anda, rasanya tidak adil jika hanya saya yang tahu tentang masalah ini, sedangkan calon pasangan hidup saya tidak. Bukankah begitu? Lagi pula, saya ingin kita berdua mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain."

Jaehyun menjelaskan panjang lebar, sedangkan Taeyong masih berusaha memproses informasi yang baru diterimanya. Untuk beberapa saat Taeyong hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Hal yang sedikit membuat Jaehyun khawatir.

"Yang Mulia?" Jaehyun memanggil dan sedikit menarik atensi Taeyong sekalipun sang pangeran masih belum menatap wajahnya. "Apa Anda keberatan dengan pertunangan kita?" Kembali Jaehyun mengajukan pertanyaan.

Taeyong berkedip beberapa kali, raut bingungnya masih terlihat namun setidaknya kini dia menatap Jaehyun. "Tidak-tidak, tentu saja tidak." Taeyong menepis cepat. "Aku… hanya terkejut." Ungkapnya.

Jaehyun kembali memberikan senyuman lebar. "Untunglah, saya pikir Yang Mulia akan menolaknya."

"Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya," Taeyong kembali menatap Jaehyun, kali ini tepat di matanya. "Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sebelum aku tahu kau akan menjadi milikku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Catatan penulis:**

Halo dan apa kabar untuk pembaca baru dan pembaca lama saya! Mohon maaf saya kurang aktif dalam menulis, hal tersebut dikarenakan kesibukan saya di dunia nyata, hehe. Namun saya selalu mengapresiasi setiap pesan dan komentar yang diberikan kepada saya, kok. Terima kasih atas semua bentuk dukungannya! Jujur saya sangat terharu dengan setiap respons yang saya dapat. Maaf juga karena tidak mampu membalas resensi kalian satu persatu, bukan karena sombong, tapi karena saya bingung membalasnya bagaimana, hehe. Jika ingin berbicara dengan saya, media sosial saya (twitter dan Instagram) dengan nama akun yang sama selalu terbuka :)


End file.
